The present invention relates to a heating device, and in particular, to a gas powered heating device, for example, a glue gun or other such device.
Gas powered heating devices comprise a combustion chamber within which gas is converted to heat. The gas may be converted to heat by flame combustion, or catalytic combustion. However, in both cases exhaust gases are exhausted from the combustion chamber. These gases, in general, tend to be at a relatively high temperature, and in many instances for safety reasons in the case of portable appliances, such as hand tools, and domestic appliances, it is undesirable to outlet the exhaust gases to atmosphere at such high temperatures. The temperature of the exhaust gases, may be such as to cause damage, or injury such as burns to an individual. For example, in the case of a gas powered hot melt glue gun exhaust gases at a relatively high temperature exiting from an exhaust outlet port may damage the article, for example, furniture or the like on to which the melted glue is being dispensed. Additionally, unless care is taken by a user the hot exhaust gases exiting from an exhaust outlet port of a glue gun, may inflict serious burns to the user, should a user inadvertently place a hand or other part of the body adjacent the exhaust outlet port in the path of the exhaust gases. As well as the potential dangers of exhaust gases of excessively high temperatures, exhausting such gases at high temperatures is inefficient, since the heat contained in the exhaust gases is lost to atmosphere with no benefit. Similar problems arise with other gas powered heating devices.
There is therefore a need for a heating device which overcomes these problems.